


enjoy the view, stay for a while

by brilliantbanshee



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantbanshee/pseuds/brilliantbanshee
Summary: A collection of drabbles from tumblr prompts1. Carlos decides he’s tired of beating around the bush. TK hates his timing.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48
Collections: 9-1-1 Lone Star ▶ Carlos Reyes / Tyler Kennedy "TK" Strand





	enjoy the view, stay for a while

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 52, requested by [sunshinestrand](https://sunshinestrand.tumblr.com/)
> 
> 52\. “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

“I don’t know who you think you’re fooling.” 

TK pointedly didn’t look at Carlos as he slid up next to him at the table past the edge of the crowd. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said evenly, taking another sip from his mineral water. 

Carlos scoffed, “Like hell, you don’t.  **I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.** You know  _ exactly  _ what I am talking about.” 

TK could feel his heart rate increase, but he schooled his features; keeping his expression neutral, disinterested (even when his heart was screaming that that was the furthest thing from the truth). “No, I don’t think I do.” 

“Please - I may not know you that well, but I know you are not that much of an idiot.”

TK finally turned to face Carlos, and almost faltered. He hadn’t realized how close he was (he hadn’t realized how good this proximity felt). “What’s that supposed to mean?” he demanded. 

“It means,” Carlos began, leaning against the table, “I think I know more about you than you think I do, and I know that you’re putting up a front.” 

TK’s heart started to race, but he kept his voice even, “why would I do that?” 

Now Carlos frowned, “That’s the part I don’t know. I have some guesses, but I have no way of knowing if they’re right unless you feel like cluing me in.” 

TK considered, for a moment. Part of him wanted to; was aching to take this leap, to try this terrifying thing. But the sensible part was firm - this was not the time. It was too soon. Letting someone else in could only mean disaster. He wasn’t built for happiness, after all. 

He shook his head, not trusting his voice to not give him away. Carlos’s frown deepened in response. “I want to be able to help you, to show you that it will be okay, but I don’t know how to do that if you won’t talk to me.”

TK spoke now, voice soft but steady, “I don’t think you - or anyone - can. I think this is something I need to work through on my own.” 

Carlos nodded, but he didn’t look mad. He looked...resigned, if TK had to put a name to it. He felt a sense of shame wash over him that he didn’t quite understand. There was nothing between him and Carlos; just some sex in the past. 

So why did his opinion matter so much? 

He pushed the thought aside and returned to his mineral water. To his surprise, Carlos didn’t leave. He stayed there beside him, offering him silent companionship. There was silence between them, allowing the sounds of the crowd and the music of the bar to drift into the spaces between them. TK tried to watch the crowd, tried to watch his crew dancing, but he could feel his gaze being pulled back to the other man like a magnetic force. He didn’t understand this attraction he felt, this desire to spend time with this man, to get to know him. It wasn’t what he needed right now; it wasn’t the time. 

“You’re right though,” he admitted eventually, “I do look at you when I think you won’t notice.”

Carlos gave him a raised eyebrow and a cocky grin. TK responded with a small smile of his own. 

Now wasn’t the time for them, but maybe soon - if he was lucky. 

**Author's Note:**

> Want more? Come [send me](https://brilliantbanshee.tumblr.com/) one of these [prompts](https://brilliantbanshee.tumblr.com/post/624303506980044800/prompt-list)


End file.
